


will you be there when i wake up.

by kotobukibento



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, OsaAka Week 2020, not proof read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotobukibento/pseuds/kotobukibento
Summary: drabbles for OsaAka Week 2020.Keiji closed his eyes to take everything in, the scent and feeling of the other man, knowing moments like this may not last for long.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 21
Collections: Osaaka Week 2020





	1. College

**Author's Note:**

> These haven’t been proof read so I apologise. OsaAka week happened quicker then I expected.

He never understood why the younger of the Miya twins went all the way to Tokyo to study. From time to time they’d walk past each other in the halls, but were in two different subjects. Akaashi Keiji was studying literature while Miya Osamu was studying business. The darker haired male did have many questions why for the other. Akaashi knew there was no need to be suspicious of the other, but he did have questions. 

Of course the brunette never approached him with his questions. That would have been awkward for the both of them. He just kept them tucked in the back of his mind when he saw the other.

His gaze was looking down at his text books, collecting his notes to study while sitting outside. Chatter could be heard behind him as words began to hit the page he was writing on. The brunette really hoped this would lead to his dream job or else he wouldn’t know what to do. Sometimes he’d catch himself writing poetry and he enjoyed reading it, but it wasn’t something most people looked towards these days. 

“Akaashi-san, rig’t?” He heard, causing his gaze to look up and meet with the familiar face of the man he questioned about in his head.  
“Nice to see you, Miya-san”  
“Call me Osamu” The slightly taller male stated before he sat across from Akaashi. “Studyin’, ha?”  
“Yes. I have a test in a few days.”

As soon as he said that, his gaze went down to his book, trying to begin to focus again until he heard something being placed on the table in front of him. Three onigiri balls in a container were placed in front of him. Confusion spread across Akaashi’s face as he looked between Osamu and the container. “Eat some. If yer hungry ya won’ be able ta study.”  
“You don’t have to give me food.”  
“Nah, eat it.”

Akaashi squinted, beginning to feel like the other wasn’t going to stop asking him until he did begin to eat. Slowly, he took one onigiri to place into his mouth slowly in fear of what he might be given. Yet he felt the taste melt in his mouth and a small hum escape his lips. That felt out of character, but he continued to eat the one he was holding, hearing a chuckle from the other male. “I’m guessin’ ya like ‘em.”  
Another hum escaped Akaashi’s lips as he continued to eat them. “Where from?”  
“Pardon?”  
“Where did you get them from?”  
A laugh began to fill their small bubble before Osamu began to spoke. “Ya don’ know? I make ‘em. I’m plannin’ to make my own business.”

It seemed to click in Akaashi’s mind that this is why Osamu was here, that it was to help him build his business. It would most likely be easier studying in Tokyo to go back with a degree. He felt guilty for questioning it, but everytime they did meet again on campus, another origini was placed in Akaashi’s hands to try a new recipe and to pass opinions.


	2. Comfort

Whining and the moving of sheets is what he woke up to. At first he thought his partner was trying to show him something, but then he realised the noises were more pained, scared then anything more than that. Osamu knew that Keiji had a stressful week ahead and when he slept while anxious, nightmares would occur. 

Slowly he moved closer, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend to press kisses across his shoulder.   
“Shhh, it’s okay, Keiji” He whispered, nuzzling him as the movement began to stop, but the whining continued. He knew he mispredicted how stressful this week would be for his boyfriend, but he was now dealing with the consequences. 

His fingers began to touch his skin, rubbing him to try and help calm him down, to let him know he was in safe hands. Osamu knew his nightmares could be quite bad, that he wouldn’t wake until it ended or he snapped out of it. Akaashi wasn’t a light sleeper until moments like this, if it was any other type of dream, the smallest noise or movement would wake him. 

The whines became quieter as Keiji woke up, breathing heavily as he did so. Osamu leaned forward to press a quick kiss against his cheek, then his forehead. “Ya okay?”  
“Did I wake you? I’m sorry if I did.”  
“Yer fine. Are ya okay though?” 

Silence filled the room from that question, causing him to wrap his arms tighter around him. “It’s okay to have a nightmare, y’know?”  
“I do… I don’t like waking you up though due to them.”  
“Ya should know I’d wake up for ya whenever ya needed me.”  
“Still”

Rolling over to meet his gaze, the blue eyes met the grey, before moving closer to hide his face in his chest. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


	3. Royalty

An educator for the Bokuto family was all he was meant to be. To come with the prince and teach him how to perform his royal duties along with how to read and write. It wasn’t the most enjoyable thing to do, but Akaashi didn’t mind. It was stable, he got paid and got to help prepare the next king. To teach him how to dance and how to behave while at royal balls, one that was coming up soon in fact for him to hopefully meet his future bride.

Keiji knew he wasn’t allowed to go, to see what his prince had learnt from him, but he was fine with that. He was sure he’d be given updates later on how the performance went. Anyway, he had other affairs to deal with that night. It only happened a few times within the year and the male knew this wouldn’t go on for very long. 

Having a relationship with one of the princes from another kingdom was dangerous, he knew that, but he enjoyed the thrill. He waited a while at their hiding spot, within the garden far out from the castle. It was where they had met. Akaashi loved looking at the flowers, but the prince wanted to get away from all the chaos within the ball. It led to their surprise meeting, building into a friendship then into something more. He knew for now he was just something fun for the prince until he was wed, but he didn’t worry about the heartbreak that would come. 

“Yer late.” He heard, seeing the smile from the slighter taller male. The moonlight made the prince’s skin look soft, like he was an angel sent down just for the teacher. Slowly, Keiji took a few steps closer, cupping the prince’s face in his hands to press their lips together in a caste kiss. “Someone missed me.”  
“I did, Miya-sama” He mumbled before pressing their lips together again, feeling the prince finally press against him in return. How he wished to stay like this, in the other’s arms and feel such love from someone, but when the night was over, he knew they’d be separated again. 

As their kiss pulled apart, the prince raised a hand to run through Keiji’s hair, allowing him to melt into the other’s touch. “I missed ya too. It’s been how many months?”  
“Too many.”

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around his neck, wanting to hold him close for the moments that they’d have together. Keiji closed his eyes to take everything in, the scent and feeling of the other man. He knew one night the prince would no longer attend these balls or find a wife. 

It didn’t take long for a gasp to escape him from the hands on his lower back, the lips of the prince pressed against his neck. Most nights ended like this, but Keiji didn’t mind. As long as he got to show his love for the prince now until his heart would later be broken.


	4. Domestic

Akaashi was never really someone who played video games. He didn’t have the time or interest in it, but sometimes his boyfriend played them. From time to time he’d watch the other play whatever he felt like. He’d rather read a book and let Osamu take over the gaming situation.

Animal Crossing was the only game that he played. He remembered once he came home to see the game on the counter and a small note, recommending Akaashi to start the game and Osamu would join later. Part of him wanted to tell his boyfriend off for purchasing a game for him, he had no interest in it, but he felt this need. A very strange need that this game would help him somehow. 

His gaze looked over the note, reading why his boyfriend wanted him to play this game. Akaashi felt doubt that this game was calming and would help his anxiety, but he decided to trust his boyfriend this time. Osamu wouldn’t want to stress him out more than he normally was.

Starting the game on an island with only two villagers was strange to him, but he did feel himself attached to the two villagers fairly quickly. 

As time went on, the couple would play in multiplayer mode, allowing them to run around and do choirs together. Sometimes Akaashi would do them on his own so when Osamu wanted to play they could fish. He always made sure to make it second to Osamu and his work.

It was one of those nights the pair were playing together when Osamu noticed. Noticed the octopus takoyaki walking around.  
“What is dat?”  
“What?” Akaashi asked, looking over to who his partner was talking to. “That’s Zucker.”  
“‘e looks like a takoyaki.”

Akaashi went silent feeling a bit embarrassed since when he saw that villager, it reminded him of the male next to him. That was purely the reason why he allowed him to move. “I let villagers find interesting join.”  
“You also ‘ad a no octopus rule.”  
He cursed himself from the other remembering that rule, but a sigh escaped his lips as his gaze met the other’s.  
“He reminded me of you.”  
“What?”  
“He reminded me of you. He’s a walking takoyaki. If you were a villager I think you’d be him.”

Soon a chuckle filled the room that began to get a bit louder. Akaashi squinted at Osamu due to his reaction, before feeling the other quickly lean over to press their lips together for a chase kiss. “Cute.”


	5. Seasons

Summer was the season that they had began to build a friendship. The Black Jackals team was forming which involved two people that were important to them. Osamu watched his brother become a professional volleyball player and supported him by being able to hold a stall to sell origini. He did this for every match he could attend and most he’d come face to face with an editor who was about his height. Akaashi was high school friends with Bokuto, when he wasn’t busy with work, he tried to attend every match to support his high school friend, the person who gave volleyball a much bigger meaning to him.   
“Am I allowed to know the recipe yet?”  
“Why would I do t’at if I could end up losin’ my best customer.”  
The darker haired male couldn’t help, but to let out a small laugh. The laugh that made Osamu’s heart beat faster. “I guess that isn’t a good business action is it?”

Autumn was the season they had gone on their first date. Osamu wasn’t sure how he was able to score a date with the other male. He was a good looking guy who must have gotten plenty of offers for a date, but accepted. The thing was Akaashi wanted to pick the place in a deal for origiri. He didn’t understand why that was what he wanted with the deal.   
Akaashi did have a plan though. To have a small picnic date. Even if he wasn’t the best cook or good at trying to assemble meals, he did try. The origiri was just in case it didn’t go so well. He wanted to prove that he could be someone who would be fair, not leaving everything for the other to do. He wanted to impress him the best he could.   
It did impress him. Osamu was surprised to see the food made for him and the other. Yeah, he knew it wasn’t the highest level, but he knew Akaashi tried. He could tell the other had tried his best. It made Osamu feel good, to know that his feelings may have been shared.

Winter was the season they had their first time together. It was a surprise for them both how it happened. How they were both watching a Black Jackal’s match on the television, unable to go to the match, but decided to enjoy it together. With a set from Atsumu followed by a strong strike from Bokuto, causing the pair to cheer for the ones who they watched become professionals. That grew up. As the match ended, the adrenaline was high, even if they weren’t there. It started with a simple tight hug, that led to a kiss until clothing began to be removed in the apartment that Akaashi had owned.

Spring was the season they shared their first I love you. It wasn’t out of routine when it happened. Akaashi had been visiting the Miya’s store, eating an origiri while he was doing his work while Osamu served different customers, sometimes stopping to talk to the other male. They kept their talks short, sometimes with small hand touches. Yet, it would be the day of the next big step in their relationship.  
The store had begun to close for the night, Akaashi was putting his work away while Osamu began to clean the kitchen. When everything was neatly stuffed into his case, he got up and carefully went past the counter so he could say goodbye to his boyfriend.  
“Myaa-sam, I’m going now.” He steps into the doorway, watching the other try to clean the stove for a fresh start tomorrow.   
“A’right. Want me to call ya later?”   
“If you’re not busy.”   
The lighter haired male smiled softly before approaching him, wrapping his arms around him and gave him a quick kiss against the lips. “A’right, Love ya.”  
As those words slipped through his lips, Akaashi’s eyes widened and Osamu realised his mistake. That he had let those thoughts be vocalised.


	6. Longing

He never understood why Akaashi always visited his store before a match. He knew it was due to the food, but how he’d stay for a quick talk before the match started. It made him feel good, but he knew the male wasn’t here for him. He wasn’t even here for his brother. Bokuto was the one who Akaashi tried to come to the matches for. He couldn’t come to every match, he had expressed how he felt bad sometimes that he couldn’t see every match Bokuto played. 

Osamu was surprised how he felt like he was having a high school crush on the other. How Akaashi rarely smiled, but when he did it brightened the whole area. It made Osamu’s heart race. He wasn’t sure how he ended up here, liking someone who clearly didn’t like him back and never would, but he did. 

He wanted to be the only one who made Akaashi smile, to be able to press his lips against the other’s and claim him as his own. Yet he knew Akaashi had feelings for someone else. Sometimes he’d text Akaashi to let him know he was trying something new which most of the time he got a message in return to let him know he couldn’t wait to try it. 

It was late one night when he was looking at his phone, scrolling through his social media after posting about the newest item on the Miya Origini menu when he saw it. He finally saw the one thing he never wanted to see. Suddenly he regretted following every member of the Black Jackals, including Akaashi. 

_Engaged_.   
_Congratulations on your engagement_.  
 _Congrats Boku and Akaashi_.  
He continued to scroll, these posts not stopping as his throat felt tight and his chest hurt.   
“Don’ be stupid… Don’ cry over someone who neva wanted ya ‘at way.” He said to himself, trying to keep himself calm as he felt his heart shatter. The one person he wanted, didn’t want him back.


End file.
